My brother, Sora and Sena
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Kenapa Riku selau menganggap Sena sebagai adiknya. Apakah Riku memiliki alasan husus? Siapa itu Sora? Kalau mau tau baca saja Fic saya yang satu ini.


**Ako: Minna~ Ako kembali lagi setelah **_**hiatus**_** pendek, Ako kembali dengan penulisan yang mungkin sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnnya. Mungkin fic yang lain akan menyusul setelah Fic ini. Kali ini Ako bikin fic tentang chara kesukaan Ako lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Riku. Langsung saja kita mulai. Sama nanti ako mau minjem nama doang dari fandom kingdom heart, tapi kalo cuman nama dan munculnya juga cuman dikit sayang kalo taro di crossover takut dikit yang baca. Sama satu lagi ini ngak ada Yaoinya ya!**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata, sama yang bikin Kingdom Heart aku ngak tau namanya pokoknya cuman minjem nama ama jalan cerita doang dikit-dikit.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Family**

**RIKU POV**

Aku berjalan ralat berlari dengan kecepatan yang bisa di katakana tinggi. Saat ini aku sedang menuju ke markas Deimon Devil Bat untuk merayakan kemenangan tim Sena adiku tersayang. Sepertinya kalian berfikir kalau aku adalah orang yang seenaknya sendiri mengakui seseorang sebagai adiku, jangan salahkan aku, salahkan Sena, Kenapa dia memiliki muka persis seperti milik adiku.

Kalian bingung?

Tentu saja pasti kalian bingung, karena setau kalian aku hanya memiliki satu adik perempuan.

Tapi sebenarnya aku memiliki seorang adik laki-laki bernama Sora. Dia anak laki-laki yang sangat manis dan ceria, walaupun dia juga sering di jaili teman-temannya seperti Sena

Dia memiliki mata dan rambut yang berwarna _caramel_, dan dia juga manis seperti _caramel_, membuatku gemas padanya, dialah adik yang paling kusayangi. Kalian bingung kemana Sora sekarang. Dia sekarang ada di tempat yang sangat jauh. Kalian mau tau bagaimana dia bisa ada di tempat yang jauh, baiklah akan ku ceritakan mulai dari sangat awal.

**Flash Back**

"Nii-san." Panggil seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki mata dan rambut berwarna _caramel_.

"Ada apa Sora?" Tanya ku.

"Aku membuat ini untuk Nii-san, ini jimat untuk Nii-san agar Nii-san bisa masuk tim inti." Kata pria kecil itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sora adiku, dia memberikanku sebuah kalung logam berbentuk bola _rugby _berwarna oranye dengan tulisan _ganbate_ di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih sora, kalaung ini akan selalu Nii-san pakai." Kataku sambil mengusap rambut _caramel_ Sora.

Aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya, pertanda ia malu ku puji. Tapi tiba-tiba pandanganku teralih pada persendian tangannya yang agak biru.

"Sora tangan mu kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Anu tadi itu aku kepentok, iya tadi aku kepentok meja karena tiak hati-hati" katanya dengan nada berfikir.

Aku merasa ada yang aneh, aku mencium kebohongan, tentu saja Sora bukanlah anak yang kikuk dia selalu berhati-hati dalam melakukan sesuatu, anak yang rapih dan agak keibuan.

"Kau berbohong, apa yang terjadi Sora?" Kataku halus, tapi tegas.

"Itu tadi sebenarnya ada anak yang menjahiliku." Katanya gugup.

"Hosh-" aku menghela nafas ku, "Kau harusnya bilang pada Nii-san , Nii-san akan melindungimu kalau anak-anak nakal itu menjailimu." Kata ku.

"Habis aku tidak ingin membuat Nii-san hawatir, lagi pula aku memang anak aneh." Katanya dengan nada sedih.

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu, kau istimewa Sora, kau adik yang plaing kusayang tidak akan ku biarkan ada orang yang mengataimu aneh."

"Tapi mereka bilang aku lemah dan aneh, lalu mereka bilang aku seperti perempuan tidak bisa olahraga hanya bisa menjait dan memasak." Katanya.

"Itu tidak benar mereka hanya iri padamu atas kelebihanmu, kau pintar dan berbakat. Olahraga mu juga sebenarnya bagus lari mu juga cepat." Kataku berusaha menyemangatinya.

"Benarkah itu Nii-san?" Katanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja, dan kau juga harus melawan mereka jangan diam saja." Kataku memberinya semangat lagi.

"Tapi aku ngak pernah berantem dan lemah jadi…." Katanya sambil menundukan kepala.

"Aku dapat ide bagus, mulai hari ini sebagai kakak Sora, aku akan mengajarkan cara memenangkan pertarungan dengan kecepatan." Kataku sambil mengambil posisi berlari.

"Tapi aku."

"Adik yang baik selalu mendengarkan kakanya."

"…" Dia diam dan hanya mengangguk lalu memeperhatikan tehnik yang aku ajarkan.

Beberpa jam kemudian.

"Latihannya sudah cukup." Kataku mengakhiri latihan hari ini .

"HAIK." kata Sora semangat.

"Besok kita joging pagi ya, besokan libur!"

"OK! Nii-San."kata Sora sambil menunjukan jempolnya.

Kami berlari sampai dirumah, dan kamipun di sambut oleh Kaa-san.

"_TADAIMA_" Ucap kami berbarengan.

"_Okaerinasai_, Riku, Sora ada yang ingin Kaa-san katakan." kata Kaa-san.

Kamipun berjalan kearah ruang tamu sambil mengikuti Kaa-san. Kaa-san terlihat sangat gembira hari ini. Kami duduk bersebelahan di bagian kanan, dan Kaa-san duduk di sofa bagian berlawanan.

"Apa yang ingin Kaa-san katakana?" Kata Sora, pertanyaan yang sama yang baru saja ingin kutanyakan.

"Kalian akan mendapat adik perempuan yang cantik." kata Kaa-san sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah." kataku sambil tersenyum lebar, karena sebentar lagi anggota keluargaku akan bertambah satu.

"Dimana adik perempuan itu Kaa-san, aku ingin melihatnya, apa dia belum datang?" Tanya adik kecilku polos.

Tawa memenuhi ruang tamu, sedangkan Sora hanya bisa diam bingung, karena tidak mengerti situasi.

"Adik kita tidak akan datang sekarang, dia akan datang 9 bulan lagi." kataku menjelaskan.

"Hah, 9 bulan lama sekali, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya." Kata Sora sambil menunjukan muka terkejutnya.

Dan aku hanya bisa mencoba menahan tawaku.

Hari ini aku dan Sora berlatih lari lagi. Rasanya menyenangkan aku tidak perlu jogging sendirian hari ini ada Sora. Yah walaupun Sora sering memintaku berhenti untuk sekedar istirahat, karena Sora mudah lelah dia hanya memiliki sedikit _stamina_.

Setelah selesai beristirahat yang kelima kalinya aku dan sora kembali pulang ke rumah. Aku bisa melihat muka letih dan keringat di muka Sora. Segera ku gendong dia di punggungku dan berlari pulang. Dan kamipun sampai di rumah.

"Nii-san"

"ya ada apa Sora"

"Nii-san suatu hari nanti aku ingin jadi pemain _amefuto_ juga seperti Nii-san, lalu aku akan berlari lebih cepat dan mengalahkan Nii-san." Kata Sora sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja suatu hari mungkin saja, tapi Nii-san juga akan bertambah cepat dan akan mengalahkan Sora lebih dulu. Karena itu kalau Sora tidak mau kalah, Sora harus banyak Latihan." Kataku.

"Baiklah Sora akan banyak Latihan, nanti kalo Sora sudah kuat Sora mau jadi atlet PRO abis itu nanti Sora mau menangin _christmass bowl_ dan menang melawan Negara-negara lain di turnamen dunia."

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya bangga, suatu hari nanti adiku akan menjadi pemain _American football_ yang hebat.

Hari ini aku dan adiku sedang berlari menuju sekolah. Hari ini aku terlambat lagi, tapi terlambat adalah makanan sehari-hari bagi kami. Aku dan adiku bersekolah di SD Mao, aku dan adiku hanya terpaut 1 tahun saja aku kelas 5 dan adiku kelas 4.

Hari ini acara belajar di sekolah tidak ada karena akan di adakan tes masuk _club_. Dan _club_ yang ku pilih adalah _touch foot_, sebuah olahraga yang mirip dengan _American football_, dan di peruntukan untuk anak SD.

_Club_ ini hanya di buka untuk anak kelas 5 sampai 6 SD di sekolahku karena itu Sora baru bisa ikut _club_ ini tahun depan.

Sesaat ku pandangi kalung pemberian Sora, itu membuatku ingin berjuang sebisa mungkin agar aku bisa menjadi contoh untuk Sora nanti.

Tes pun berjalan sangat lancar, mulai dari pengumuman namaku ada di bawah jadi aku harus bersabar dan tenang.

'RIKU KAITANI-29-RUNING BACK'

Aku mendapatkannya, posisi _running back_. Aku melompat penuh kegirangan. Sora berlari ke arahku dan melompat kearahku, membuat kami jatuh dan tiduran di lapangan. Hari yang menyenangkan.

Kami pulang menggunakan bis, agar bisa cepat sampai ke rumah. Sora tak hentinya berceloteh tentang tes tadi, aku jadi semakin tidak sabar sampai di rumah.

'tes' (sound effect)

Tali kalung pemberian Sora putus perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Nii-san kalungnya putus." kata Sora sambil menunjuk kalung pemberiannnya.

"Tidak apa-apa nanti Nii-san betulkan sendiri."

'CKIT' (sound effect)

Tiba-tiba bis mengerem mendadak, membuat aku dan Sora kaget. Sang pengemudi banting stir dan membuat bis terbalik, kemudian kesadaran ku hilang.

.

.

.

Semua yang gelap tiba-tiba menjadi terang, sangat terang sampai membuat mataku silau. Bau obat tercium dimana-mana, aku berada di ruangan yang serba putih. Aku bisa melihat otausan ku duduk di ranjang yang aku tiduri, kepalaku sangat sakit ada banyak peralatan dokter yang menyambung ke tubuhku.

Aku mencoba bangun tapi tubuhku terasa sangat ngilu.

"RIKU, akhirnya kau sadar." Katanya sambil memeluk ku sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Apa yang terjadi, mana Sora dan Kaa-san?" Sepertinya aku mulai ingat apa yang terjadi, bis yang ku naiki dan tiba-tiba semua gelap. Bisa ku lihat otausanku menunduk lesu.

"Tadi bis yang kau naiki dan Sora kecelakaan, semua penumpak selamt kecuali kalian berdua karena kalian duduk di bagian bis yang terkena efek paling parah, tadi kau kehilangan ke sadaranmu karena benturan cukup keras dan luka-luka sedangkan Sora, dia…dia-." Otausan seperti menahan tangis aku seperti mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dia tak terselamatkan karena kehilangan banyak darah." Lanjut otausan sudah tak kuat membendung air mata.

"…." Aku hanya bisa diam air mataku mengalir, detik berikutnya aku sudah mencoba berlari dari ranjang kutahan segala sakit di tubuhku ku dan kakiku, aku hanya bisa jalan dengan menyeret kakiku, air mataku tak berhenti mengalir, ku cari ruangan yang ke mungkinan ada Sora di situ. Ruang zenazah, aku bisa melihat ibuku menangis di samping tubuh yang tertutup kain aku yakin itu Sora. Otausanku segera mengikutiku dari belakang.

"SORA!" aku tak bisa menahannya, segera ku buka kain yang menutup tubuh Sora. Tubuhnya pucat. Ku peluk dia, berkali-kali kuteriaki namanya, tapi dia tetap tidak bangun, aku tak kuat, lalu semuanya kembali gelap, aku pingsan.

Keesokannya Sora di makamkan di pemakaman umum. Keluargaku sangat terpukul terutama aku. Orang tuaku pergi lebih dulu karena hari sudah mau malam dan aku juga belum mau pergi dari makam Sora setelah 10 jam terduduk di samping makam Sora.

"Sora, bukankah kau bilang kalau kau ingin mengalahkanku, menjadi atlet PRO, dan jadi perlari tercepat, dan juga kau bahkan belum bertemu dengan adik perempuan kita, kau juga bukannya ingin ikut tes masuk _club_ kelas 5 nanti, kenapa kau meninggalkanku." Aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu, hatiku hancur. Semuanya hancur. Setelah hari gelap aku mulai meninggalkan makam, memberikan sebuket bunga terbaik yang aku bisa beli sendiri, dan kalung pemberian Sora, di temukan Kaa-san di tanga Sora saat para suster memeriksa Sora.

Hidup ku tak sama, hancur berkeping-keping. Kaa-san dan otausan akhirnya memutuskan pindah rumah ke kota lain agar aku tak terlalu terpuruk atas kematian Sora.

Dan sampailah aku di kota Deimon berusaha mencoba hari baru di Deimon. Aku di masukan ke sebuah SD yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah baruku. Kesanku di hari pertama biasa saja, sendirian, harusnya aku sekarang ke sekolah bersama Sora, berlari karena terlambat, tapi tak apa terlambat sedikit.

Sampai di kelas baru, ku pandang semua isi kelasku, tak ada yang menarik samapi aku melihatnya Sora, aku melihat Sora. Saat aku ingin meneriaki namanya dengan senyumku yang baru muncul setelah badai, tiba-tiba aku ingat sesuatu, Sora sudah meninggal bukan? apa aku hanya menjadi gila. Tiba-tiba ku urungkan niatku dan coba tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diriku di depan kelas.

Reaksi para siswa dan siswi sangat berkebalikan mulai dari aura selamat datang dari para siswi dan aura awas macam-macam dari para siswa.

Pelajaran berjalan amat membosankan, karena semua mata pelajaran sudah ku hafal luar kepala. Dan setelah semua acara mulai dari belajar, istirahat, belajar, istirahat, dan belajar, lalu akhirnya pulang.

Segera aku keluar gedung dan yang ku lihat adalah Sora bukan maksudnya Sena. Ya dia ada di lapangan sepertinya dia sedang berusaha membawa tas anak-anak yang terlihat menyebalkan.

"A, aku ngak bisa bawa…, ransel sebanyak ini" kata Sena sambil mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Jangan hawatir, hari ini aku sudah membawa senjata rahasia, TALI-" kata pria gendut yang sepertinya ketua geng yang sedang menjaili Sena.

"Ha ha ha! Semua sudah terikat, dah Sena, antar ke rumah kami ya!" lanjut si gendut itu.

Aku jadi ingat Sora, bedanya semejak aku menyuruh Sora untuk melawan walaupun Sora takut dia akan berjuang walaupun akhirnya dia kalah juga. Segera ku hampiri Sena dan orang-orang menyebalkan yang memperbudaknya itu.

"Hmph? Memanfaatkan orang yang baik hati dan membuatnya membawakan barang-barang kalian, kalian menyebalkan!" kataku sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Gawat itu Riku, oi ayo kabur." Kata salah satu anggota geng itu, menyedihkan pikirku.

"Cuman gara-gara kau dapat nilai bagus dan bisa lari agak cepat jangan berlaga!" kata lelaki gendut itu, siapa di sini sebenarnya yang cari gara-gara dia atau aku.

"EH! Apa itu?" kata anak lelaki itu, begitu rupanya permainannya, ok! akan ku ikuti, sesuai permainannya ku tengokan kepala ku ke samping.

"he, he Bodoh!" kata anak laki-laki itu bersiap mengarahkan tinjunya kewajahku. Sebenarnya siapa orang bodoh di sini. Dan dalam beberapa detik mereka sudah terikat tali. Dan bisa ku lihat mereka menangis pulang.

"bahkan gaya berantem mereka menyedihkan, kamu Senakan? Jangan jadi pembantu mereka lagi!" kataku.

"Tapi aku ngak pernah berantem dan lemah jadi…." Katanya sambil menundukan kepala. Sora, sekali lagi pria _caramel_ kecil ini mengingatkanku pada Sora.

OK! Aku dapet ide bagus, mulai hari ini sebagai kaka besar Sena akan ku ajarkan cara memenangkan pertarungan." Mungkin dari pada 'dapat ide' mungkin lebih bisa di bilang 'ide lama'yang pernah kugunakan.

"Eeeeh! Aku ngak bisa berantem….." kata sena dengan nada yang kikuk, mungkin karena dia bingung ada orang yang baru di kenalnya memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Adik harus dengerin kata-kata kakanya." Baka, dia bukan Sora, sudahlah lupakan.

"sejak kapan kita jadi saudara?" Tuhkan Sena bingung. Lupain, lupain.

Akupun menjelaskan mengenai kecepatan dan tehnik yang bagus dalam berlari, seperti saat aku mengajari Sora, Sena anak yang baik hanya saja dia anaknya agak kikuk dan pemalu, aku juga berkenalan dengan kak Mamori, anak perempuan yang selalu melindungi Sena, dan berbagaihal lain yang kutemui di Deimon.

Sepertiya aku sudah tak terlalu terpuruk lagi, dan sepertinya orangtuaku merencanakan pindahan keluarga kami kembali ke kota asal. Dan akupun berpisah dengan Sena. Sena aku berharap kau bisa melanjutkan cita-cita Sora.

**End of flash back**

Dan sekarang aku sudah sampai di tempat Sena. Markas DDB, saat aku sampai di lapangan semuanya sangat ramai sepertinya aku selalu terlambat.

"Riku!" Bisa ku lihat Sena berlari ke arahku, ku kembangkan senyumku lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"Sena akhirnya kau sudah besar." Kataku berniat menjailinya.

"Ah, Riku aku memang sudah besar dari lama." Kata Sena agak ngambek.

"Sena." Kataku pelan.

"Iya ada apa Riku?"

"Terima kasih." Kata ku, bisa kulihat wajah Sena bingung.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan apa-apa." kataku tiba-tiba lenganku sudah di tarik oleh Mijumachi.

"Dan inilah peserta Game kita yang pertama." Teriaknya. Game? Game apa? Mati aku kalau sudah di seret mengikuti gamenya.

**NORMAL POV**

Sena masih bingung dengan ucapan Riku tadi, dan di sisi lain dia menghawatirkan orang yang sudah di anggapnya kaka, karena di ajak (baca:dipaksa) mengikuti Game entah apa itu, tapi kalau yang bikinnya Mizumachi pasti itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

'Sena' tiba-tiba terdengar suara halus. Sena merasa merinding tapi ia ikuti asal suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari belakang markas tim DDB.

Sena melihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang mirip dengannya mungkin yang berbeda hanya tinggi badan dan sedikit bentuk wajahnya.

"Si, siapa?" Tanya Sena.

"Terima kasih, titip pesanku untuk Riku Nii-san ya!" kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum lalu menghilang.

Sena yang melihat itu hanya bisa merinding dan berlari secepat tenaga ke tempat semua berkumpul.

"Ri, Riku." Panggil Sena dengan nada takut. Dan agak bingung melihat 3 orang(Riku, Sakuraba, Kakei). memakai baju maid yang sanagt _freminim_.

"Ada apa Sena?" Tanya Riku dengan muka marah, malu, dan lain-lain.

"Tadi aku lihat hantu yang menyebut namamu." Kata Sena masih takut.

"Hantu?" kata Riku bingung.

"Iya hantunya agak mirip aku, terus dia bilang terima kasih sama titip salam ke kamu." Kata Sena merinding.

'Sora' nama yang terpikir di otak Riku. Riku tersenyum. "Kau bukan melihat hantu." Riku diam sejenak dalam hatinya ia senang, bingung, tak percaya. Tapi Riku percaya kalau yang di maksud Sena pasti Sora.

"KETEMU." Teriak Mizumachi, hal yang sama ia lakukan pada sena.

"DAN INILAH MAID IMUT KITA RIKU, SENA, SAKURABA, DAN KAKEI." Teriak Mizumachi menggunakan toa.

"MIZUMACHI." Teriak Kakei sambil mengejar-ngejar Mizumachi.

Acara kemenangan DDB berlangsung meriah. Hari yang sangat berkesan terutama untuk Sena.

**THE END**

**Ako: Akhirnya selesai, kayaknya agak lebih panjang dari Fic yang biasanya, minggu depan Fic yang masih ngutang nyusul deh!**

**Riku: Sejak kapan aku punya adik laki-laki.**

**Ako: Sejak aku jadi author disini, makasih ya Sora.**

**Sora: Sama-sama.**

**Riku (kingdom heart): Sora ngapain kamu bantuin Ako-chan si author nista itu, nanti kamu ikutan nista lho, dia tampangnya aja polos sebenernya dia itu…**

**Sora: Ngak kok, Ako-chan baik.**

**Riku: Iya juga, mirip banget ama Sena.**

**Sora: Aku segitu miripnya sama Sena ya Riku-nii-san.**

**Riku (Kingdom heart): Namamu mirip denganku. -_-"**

**Riku: Kau juga -_-"**

**Sena: Riku ayo bentar lagi ada pertandingan.**

**Riku (kingdom heart): Sora ada 2.**

**Ako: Udh dari pada ngomongin kemiripan kalian mending minta review aja.**

**All: Minta review ya!**


End file.
